Clan of the Dead Stag
Description The Clan of the Dead Stag is a huge Plague clan located in the Est part of the Abiding Boneyard. Mainly composed of Plague dragons, the clan is known for its insane bone hoarding and high allegiance to the Plaguebringer. They take great care about Dominance, and see Exaltation as a great honor. The Clan has a large territory around its lair, and even if they tend to be welcoming toward strangers and visitors, any dragon is recommended to walk well in view to the lair to announce their presence and the reason of their visit. Any other behavior would be assume as intrusion and would put the warriors be ready to go into battle. In a general way, the clan don’t like to feed lazy bones and all visitor in stay for a long time is susceptible to be asked to help with the chores of the lair. History Foundation The first draft of what would become later a clan, was founded by Empire and Dynastie right after their encounter in the scareedwastland. While traveling with the injured fae, Empire managed to convince some alone dragons to join them. Nonetheless he had to be very persuasive to convince random dragon to join a “not yet created clan” with only a few dragons as members, but Empire was optimistic and even more charismatic. During the first time, the little group was nomadic and founded refuges from day to day. The few dragons of the pack hunted together and tried to stay close together in purpose to protect them eachother. Even with they hadn’t lair place to live and start to rise their heir, nobody in the group doubted to be part of a clan. The group didn’t have name yet, but they refered about themself as “''Empire’s Clan''” and they was its foundator. Foundator Members of the clan of the Dead Stag and their role in those crappy times: * Empire (Leader and Warrior) * Dynastie (Advisor) * PaonDragon (Watcher) * Toxyne (Fisher) * LoveAddict (Outrider) * Rumbler (Hunter and Warrior) * DreamSong (Hunter and Warrior) * Brain (Hunter) * SilentSkate (Insect Catcher for Dynastie) The Great Voyage to The Tangled Wood The Clan was just created and there were just a few dragons in its line. They traveled to The Tangled Wood hoping to find a place where life will be easier. The Clan of the Dead Stag found in this land what they were looking for but also frustration. There was such a profusion of food that they lost the will to fight, which made them sad and depressed. Empire in that time was disconserted. Never did he think he would find so much bitterness in this land. Preys were fat and delicious, yet the clan had no desire to eat them. Life was too easy for them, proud Plague dragons that only knew adversity and survival issues. After a mutual agreement, they decided to go back home. The only positive things Empire likes to remember in those lands, is the meeting of The Witty Knight who advised him to go back to the Scared Wasteland. The Lair Construction in progress Organisation in progress Quick things to know about the clan. -Each dragon is free to love any other dragon of the lair regardless to their gender, however each dragon have to mate with the dragons to more likely abble to give the clan strong hatchlings. Unloving couples are named "Clutch Parteners" in distinction of "lovers". -Parents usualy don't raised their own children. This task is leaved to dragons whos have these jobs.( aka : Clutch keepers / Hatchlings keeper/ tutors and masters) Anyway, parents have the oportunity to choose their children's name if they want to. - Dragon born in the clan of the dead stag follow special ritual in order to know their "totem bone". When they are old enough, each batch of hatchlings is send in the Plague lands (under surveillance) in order to scavenge. The first bone they would find will be their totem for life.In regard of what kind of bone they find, and the creature it came from, the dragons of the clan associate to the hatchling some skills and beaviours. That could also defines what kind of job they would study later. Some dragon are realy proud and close to what their totem says they are suppose to be, for some other... it could take a lot of time and hard work to succed. The last ones are just so diferent of what they are supposed to do that they see their totem more like a lucky charm or a great joke. Adulte dragon from other clan and/or flight might be allow to do this ritual when they join the clan. - There is no mariage ritual in the clan exept for heirs. The marriage are so celebrating in regards of the ritual from their mate's clan. - The more respected cast in the clan are the warriors (the ones who protect), the food gatherer (the ones who feed), the doctors (the ones who heal) and the Plaguebringer Devotees (the ones who speak to Her). Artist dragon are a low-cast. Allies of the Clan Plague Clan * Clan of Rot * Bonewood Refuge * Clan of the Five Curses When Empire heard about the birth of a new clan, the Clan of the five Curses, he decided to send Royaume as ambassador of the Clan of the Dead Stag. His goal was to make a new alliance as well to test Royaume's diplomatic skills. But, he knew how bad tempered could be his son! That’s why testing him with a young clan sounded safer to Empire. The guardian heir traveled to the lair of the five curse with two warriors, Rufus and DreamSong in case the negotiations turned bad. He was also accompanied by his elder brother, Silas the Plague ambassador, as supervisor. Royaume meet Cocoliztli, Mother of the Clan, and spoke for a long time about his own clan and the influence of his father in the Scarred Wasteland. Surprisingly, he found the good words to interest the mirror Leader about a possible union of their clans. He soon came back to his father, proud of his achievement. To honor this new alliance, the guardian leader decided to send to the clan of the five curses some presents made of food and materials. He send as well an invitation to come to the the Clan of the Dead Stag where Coco and him would meet, eat and speak more about their alliance. Empire was still unsure about the nature of their union: diplomatic alliance or trade alliance? That was all the question... However, he already planned to send some children of the Clan to live in this new place as proof of his kindly interest. * AlisterGlory's (previously Shadow Clan) Light Clan * Pearlless Clan Arcane Clan * Clan of the Jenais Ennemies of the Clan None at the moment Clan Members Leaders and Heirs * Empire (Foundator & Leader) * Dynastie (Foundator & Leader's Consort Advisor) WIP * Royaume * Ronces Elders (11/12) * GradMaster (Pearlcatcher) (to rename) * Veneficus (to rename) * TankBurger * Kendra (to rename) * Seashell (to Rename) * Anahi * Amutel * Toril (Spiral) * Xephrahass * Unnamed #19392975 (fae) * Furfur * Raivo Ambassadors * Silas (Ambassadors Leader / Plague Ambassador) WIP * Little Death (New Shadow Ambassador) * Sapho (New Light Ambassador / previous Fissure's Bodyguard / Philosopher)) * Iwi (Arcane Ambassador) Cult of the Plaguebringer Related * PaonDragon * Origine * Aramanth * Sonate Doctors and Healers * Jack (Doctor / Surgeon) WIP * Guillian (Apothecary / Nurse) * Gargamel (Alchemist / Warlock) * Elijah's lover ( Psycanalist / hypothermy watcher) Warriors * DreamSong * Rumbler * Hakai * Jahaki * Rufus * Silent Skate ( Dynastie's Body Guard and Perch) * The Witty Lady (Silas' Wife Body Guard and Perch / Previous Shadow Ambassador) * Pandhelmic (Seigneurie's Bodyguard) * Apocalypse Blanche * Apocalypse Rouge * Apocalypse Noire * Apocalypse Pâle * Anarazel * Kali * Dust Knight (Guard) * Heritage (Leader of the Night Watch) * Alastor (Night Watcher) * Shadrath (Assassin) * Scavengers * Charogue * SunDigger Hunters * Obsidienne (Hunters Head) WIP * Brain * Bojira Fisher * Krimo (Fisher) * Last son of Paondragon and Toxyne Insect Catcher * MutaMuta ( Insect Catcher / Painter) * MutaMuta's Lover Plant Gatherer * SouchPoury (Gardener) * Wasabi (Plant Gatherer) * Matcha(Plant Gatherer and Tea Gardener) Chefs * Tasty Meat (Meat Chef) * Diseagon (Tea Maker) * Nori (Algae and Plant Chef) * Hazel (Pastry Chef) WIP * Sake (Distiler) Justice System * Sepulcrane (Juge) * Bastille (Juge) * Guillotin (Executioner) * Logistics * Fangorn (Treasurer) * Helldra (Fire watcher) * MoraMora (New Hatchlings Watcher) * Love Addict (Handyman) * Arsenic (Handyman & Storyteller) WIP Scholar * Hasufel Artists * Crimson Leaves (Blood Painter) * Haru (Bone Crafter) WIP * Kabuki (Actress) * Sonate (Choral Director) * Alrun (Chorist) Others * Seigneurie (Librarian) * Brainsplosion (Alchemist) * Hollow (Seer) * Bathory (Blood Witch) * Nekronomikon (Grave Digger) * Nelchael (Curiosities Seller) * Amaimon (In Flight Messenger) * Leaf (Out of Flight messenger) * Shelley (Infected Dragon) WIP * Bone Rage (Hatchling Bone Search Ceremony Supervisor) * Freyr the Swarm (Bone Cleaner) Unsorted * Little Plague (explorer ? / scavenger / Scaredewasteland guid ?) * Lastborn (hunter ? / explorer ? / night guard ?) * PumpkinRot * Krampus * Shelley (Infected Dragon) WIP * Blair (Cursed Soul) † The Dead ones † * Firstborn WIP '''(Heir) * Toxyne (Previous Prietress of the Plaguebringuer) * Kailea (Previous Fisher) * Mandragore (Previous Gardener) * Automn Mist * Chaos * ExalteesAshes (Reincarnation of Previous Exaltees) * Somnos (Previous Warrior) * Khewit (Previous Hatchlings Watcher) * Fissure (Previous Light Ambassador and Librarian / Phylosopher) _____________ '''Sub Clan : The Survivors of the Ouroborons * Roga (Leader) * Thorist (Co-Leader and Guardian of the clan) * Murklo & Toci * Thrombus * Boan * Femer * Molxious * Unnamed * Unnamed Category:Plague Category:Ancient Lair